


Slept Like A Baby

by zourrypls



Category: TharnType the Series (TV), เกลียดนักมาเป็นที่รักกันซะดีๆ | TharnType: The Series (TV) RPF
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Boys In Love, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Episode 9, Episode Related, Explicit Sexual Content, Humor, Jealousy, M/M, POV Outsider, POV Techno
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-05
Updated: 2020-05-05
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:34:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24015271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zourrypls/pseuds/zourrypls
Summary: Techno's happy for his friends. He is. He only wishes they weren't horny bastards and could keep it in their pants theonenight he stays over at their house.or, the night Tharn and Type bring drunk Techno back to their place. Only they seem to forget he's even there and fuck all night like animals.
Relationships: Tharn Thara Kirigun/Type Thiwat Phawattakun
Comments: 23
Kudos: 435





	Slept Like A Baby

Techno’s been scrolling through his phone, bored since the time he came back home after football practice. It’s the weekend and he doesn’t have any plans. Not even a single date. He really needs to get a girlfriend, he thinks to himself. He doesn’t even remember the last time he got laid. Even his hot-headed, foul mouthed, scary albeit sweet (not that he would ever admit it out loud) best friend had managed to get some. 

Techno’s sure that Type threatens him with bodily harm only about 5 to 6 times in a week now which is much, much less than what it use to be. He makes a mental note to thank Tharn for this very positive change in his best friend. 

Thinking about the devil, when his phone buzzes with a text. 

_Type: want to go watch Tharn and his band perform at a club tonight?  
Type: I’ll buy drinks._

Techno grins as he reads the message. His best friend has clearly gone soft for his boyfriend and there’s no way Techno won’t make fun of him for of it. 

_Techno: Sure  
Techno: Lover boy_

_Type: Say that again and you’ll be limping back home. Dick.  
Type: See you at 9_

He chuckles. Type texts him the address of the bar. Techno breathes a sigh of relief; he’s got an evening to look forward to now. One where he can have drinks with his friends, maybe hit on a few girls and definitely make fun of Type. He just needs to protect his balls from the inevitable punches coming his way. 

Usually he’s the one using all kinds of persuasion tricks and promises of treats to get Type to go with him to a bar. And another few drinks in order to convince him to be his wingman. This is a pleasant surprise and he’s very excited about tonight. 

He meets Type at the bar at sharp 9 o’clock since he’s not about to start his night by pissing off his very punctual friend and they’re greeted by a few friends and classmates. It’s a huge club with a small stage set up and its already quite full. Type definitely lucked out on this boyfriend thing. He watches in absolute astonishment when Type politely greets a woman who Techno thinks is the owner of the bar, his usual indifferent demeanour nowhere to be found. Techno wants to tease him for going soft but its's probably too early in the night to get punched. They settle at a table and are sipping their drinks when Tharn comes over to them. 

Techno immediately sees Type’s face soften before he hides it behind a look of careful indifference. Tharn doesn’t seem fazed by the less than enthusiastic greeting from his boyfriend and settles close to him making polite conversation around the table. Tharn’s bandmates make their way over to the table and they all introduce themselves to each other. He’s in the middle of making conversation with a guy names Song when his eyes flit over to Tharn and Type.

It’s almost like they’ve forgotten that the others don’t know about their relationship. They’re heads are bowed closely together as they’re talking to each other in soft tones and Techno can see the slight blush on Type’s cheeks. _God, they’re cute together._ The two of them are practically attached to each other, with no space between them, completely lost in their own world. Techno continues joking around with their friends, getting progressively drunker. 

When Type looks over to him a while later, he seizes the opportunity and makes disgusting kissy faces at them. He only stops when Type glares at him and he fears for his safety but Type just pretends like the others haven’t been staring at Tharn and him and goes back to talking to his boyfriend. Or maybe he’s not pretending and he’s just obliviously in love. _Gross._

They all cheer extremely loudly when Tharn and his band take over the stage for their performance. Techno didn’t lie when he said Tharn’s hands were really talented. Ofcourse he takes this time to look at the stupidly fond look on Type’s face. It’s such a rare sight for Techno, he’s almost confunded by it. Tharn’s staring straight at Type almost like he’s serenading him making Techno and anybody watching them feel like they're intruding on a private moment. 

Once the band returns to their table after their set, they continue drinking and messing around. The others have definitely noticed their strange behaviour tonight, but they don't say anything. Type looks like he’s busy undressing Tharn with just his eyes, and Tharn is basking in the attention. He thinks they may be holding hands under the table, he’s not sure anymore.

At one point after his slightly flustering conversation with Champ and his failed attempts with a girl at a nearby table, a group of three girls approach their table. Their attention is solely fixated on Tharn and they don’t stop praising his drumming skills. He watches in pure amusement the look on Type’s face as one of the girls reaches out and flirtily strokes Tharn’s arm as she asks if she can buy him a drink. Techno wants to _shu_ her away, on behalf of his friend.

Type visibly stiffens and Techno wants to whack his friend for being so obvious. _Be cool,_ he thinks. Tharn awkwardly refuses her offer and after they leave Tharn spends the next ten minutes groveling to Type with his eyes. Eventually they go back to looking disgustingly smitten by each other. _Idiots,_ the both of them. 

\--x--

Techno knows he’s drunk. Or atleast he thinks he is. His friends are sweet. The sweetest. Tharn and Type bring him back to their place, considering there's no way he could have walked to his own. Everythings kind of spinning when he feels someone drop him on a bed. Or a couch, considering how small it is. Maybe he should sleep. _Yes,_ sleep is good, he thinks and nestles into the blanket draped on him. 

He vaguely register’s Tharn and Type talking softly around their flat. He’s been to their new place before. It’s not huge considering how rich Tharn is and has a large open space room with a kitchen, living room and bed all in one. But considering how much Type is glued to Tharn’s side these past few weeks he doubts they need much space. He tried teasing Type about it during football practice, mentioned the words _clingy_ and _boyfriend_ and the next thing he knows a ball flew straight at his head. Not his smartest moment.

He opens his eyes and blinks around the room. He was right. He’s lying on their couch and he can see Tharn and Type in their bed, talking to each other. He can’t help but think how domestic they look. Types leaning on his arm and talking to Tharn. He almost wants to _coo_ at how cute they look but he knows Type would just whack him with a pillow or something, so he stops himself. 

He feels almost emotional for his best friend. He really is drunk, he thinks stupidly to himself. He had almost given up hope that Type would find someone to love but now watching him with Tharn it all makes sense. He had just needed the right person to make him mellow. Less of an annoying dickhead.

He can hear their voices pretty clearly but he wasn’t focusing on what they were saying. Something about music and sex and instruments. He’s truly confused. Did all couples talk about deep confusing shit like this at one in the morning? When all of a sudden he sees Type swing his entire body and land on top of Tharn. 

“Type!” he can hear the alarm in Tharn’s voice. He can hear Type breathing heavily. Techno’s eyes widen slightly but he watches intrigued. 

“What are you doing?” He can see Type move on top of Tharn but thankfully he’s covered himself with their duvet. 

“What do you think I’m doing?” Type says as he leans down and plants kisses on Tharn's neck.

“You want to have sex _now?_ ” Tharn whisper shouts at Type. 

Please no. He’s almost amused Tharn would even think Type would want to have sex with him when Techno’s _right_ there. Doesn’t he know Type at all?

“Why not?” Type seems to staring at Tharn while he continues to grind on him. 

Okay. So not what Techno expected him to say. Clearly he’s the one who doesn’t know Type. New and improved, horny Type. He’s still praying he’s kidding though. 

“ _Hello?_ Techno’s sleeping right there!”

“Don’t worry about ‘No. He sleeps like the dead. An earthquake wouldn’t wake him up.” 

“What’s gotten into you?” he can hear the smirk in Tharn’s voice. “Getting frisky with me at the club and now you want to do it with your best friend sleeping in the same room. Am I that irresistible?” 

“Shut up, asshole. I told you already. You were really sexy tonight. Don’t make me say it again. Come on, get your pants off now.”

So this was happening. Yep. Techno couldn’t believe his luck. His closest friends were horny bastards and they were gonna fuck in the same room as him. Should he say something? Like _hey guys I’m right here please don’t have sex right now and scar me for life._ No, he should probably just sleep. Yes. 

It’s a lot harder to sleep when he can clearly hear the two of them making out heavily now. He doesn’t want to watch. He’s not a pervert. But it’s hard not to watch when they’re less than ten feet away from him going at it like bunnies. Also, its surprisingly loud in the room.

“Mm, you’re gonna have to come watch me play more often if this is how you react.” He can see Tharn panting in Types ear and then reach out and pull Type’s t-shirt over his head. 

The lights are turned off but there’s enough light coming in through the windows for Techno to see them. He can see Tharn’s large veiny hands running over Type’s naked back. He’s not gonna lie, they look really hot together. He gulps nervously, not liking where his thoughts are taking him.

“Tharn," Type says calmly, "I’m going to never blow you again in my life if you don’t get naked in the next 10 seconds.” Techno gulps. So Type’s threats extend to his bedroom life too? He should’ve guessed. There’s a flurry of movements and clothes go flying in all directions and Techno’s sure they’re naked now. Naked and grinding. _He’s going to die._

He’s also never told anyone this but he’s always wondered why people love gay sex so much. He’s not a prude or anything but he doesn’t know how men can love sex so much when they’re missing out on boobs. _Boobs are awesome._ Sure, boys can be hot too. He can admit he’s even attracted to some. Boys in football shorts. Hmm. His mind is going to be all over the place once this is over. 

“You’re gonna be a good boy for Daddy right?” Tharn’s husky voice rings out clearly in the room.

Wait. _What?_ Techno’s brain malfunctions. No. Nope. There’s no way he heard that right. Did Tharn just call himself.. _Daddy?_ Surely he misheard him. He doesn’t know whether he should laugh or cry. It’s also too late to tell them he’s awake now, it’s just gonna be embarrassing for them all. 

He hears Type whine in response. “Y-yes.” Techno peeks at them from where he’s lying very still and sees Tharn pull Type down and kiss him sweetly. “Good baby.” Another kiss. “You’re gonna have to be really quiet okay baby?” Tharn whispers. Type pulls back to look at Tharn. “As much as I love making you scream when I’m fucking you, we can’t do that tonight.” 

Type nods fast, “ _Okay,_ okay enough talking.” He leans towards their side table and pulls out a tube looking object. 

_Oh fuck._ This is happening. He feels shame hot in his stomach for almost being excited at the prospect now. But he’s clearly not as shameless as his two horny friends.

The duvets slid down Type’s back and he can clearly see Type’s ass perched atop Tharn’s strong, muscular thighs. His attention goes back to Type’s ass. It’s a very good ass in his opinion. Not that he would ever tell Type that unless he wanted to get murdered.

He hears some shuffling and then see’s Tharn’s long fingers wet with some substance edging towards Type’s ass. Oh. Its lube, Techno thinks to himself. Fuck. 

He watches as Tharn runs his fingers slowly down Type crack and Type arches in a manner that almost looks painful. He can hear Type whining and he almost wants to whine in protest too. 

“Stop teasing, Tharn.” _Yes stop teasing Tharn._ “I need your fingers inside.” Type manages to sound defiant and cute at the same time. Techno never thought a day would come when he would have to hear his best friend begging for fingers up his ass. 

Techno holds his breath when Tharn’s fingers still at Type’s hole. “I don’t listen to boys who disobey.” He can hear them panting. “Try again, baby.”

“P-Please daddy. _Inside._ ” He whines louder this time.

“Good boy.” Techno’s eyes are stuck on the scene infront of him and he’s barely blinking at this point now. He feels like he’s watching some kind of kinky porn, can feel the heat rising in his body in response, blood heading south making him hard. 

Tharn’s fingers rub at Type’s entrance teasingly for a few seconds before he inserts one long finger into him. He watches enraptured as Tharn fingers him with one finger for a few minutes and then adds another. 

“Fuck- Hurry _up_ ” Type’s voice contradicting the sweet way he’s planting kisses all over Tharn’s chest. 

“Need to stretch you for my cock. Be patient, kitten.”

“Fu-fuck _Tharn_ ” he whimpers. “I’m going to kill you.”

Techno decides he’s moving to another country. Somewhere cold and far _far_ away. So that he never has to look Type in the face again.  
He’s properly hard now under the blanket. 

Tharn chuckles, “My feisty kitten, grinding on my cock so well. Can you feel how much I want you baby?” Tharn asks in deep voice. His fingers are moving faster now as he adds another finger and Type moans in pleasure.

Techno can’t breathe. He’s pretty sure his soul has left his body and all of this is just a cosmic joke. Or that he’s really _really_ drunk and he’s dreaming about his friends having sex. But he knows he would never have been able to conjure any of this even in his wildest imaginations. The sex he’s had in the past is pretty vanilla in comparison. 

“Inside. Inside Tha- _Daddy._ ” He can see Types body trembling. 

Tharn ignores him and continues to move his fingers in and out of Type’s entrance. Techno wonders how three fingers even fit in there. He’s kinda amazed at how hot it looks. As he’s watching, Tharn pulls out his fingers making Type whimper in response. Techno can see Type’s glistening entrance now. He doesn’t understand how a cock is supposed to fit in there. He takes deep breathes to prepare himself for what’s coming. 

Techno couldn’t really see Tharn’s cock properly until now. He lifts Type up slightly and positions his cock at his rim. 

Techno can’t believe his eyes. Yes, Tharn is a massive guy with massive arms and massive hands. Does he have to have _a large cock too?_ Because the thing looks huge standing erect at Type’s entrance. He can hear them breathing loudly, his own breath stuck in his throat in anticipation. 

Tharn’s large hands rest on either side of Type’s waist while Type reaches behind himself and sinks all the way down. Everything stills in the room for a few moments including Techno’s heartbeat. And then Type’s moaning. And being moved roughly up and down on Tharn’s cock. 

“Shh baby, you need to be quiet. Fuck.” Tharn sounds breathless too. His strong hands are guiding Type up and down on him, both lost in pleasure for a few moments. For a few minutes, Techno can just hear the sound of Type being bounced on Tharn’s cock while Type’s moans reverberate in the room. Then Tharn stops. He pulls his hands behind his head and smirks cockily at Type. 

“You’re not listening to me, kitten.” He admonishes him quietly. “Come on, bounce on me like I know you can.” Tharn says to what Techno can only imagine is a very indignant Type judging by the smirk on his face. 

“Asshole,” Type scoffs back at him. But he doesn’t wait any longer and starts going for it with renewed enthusiasm. He starts bouncing up and down Tharn’s cock, all the while trying very hard to not scream. At one point, he does whimper prettily. Techno’s never heard such a sound before _in his life_. Not even in porn. 

He reaches under the blanket and starts rubbing himself off slowly. 

“That’s it baby. Right there. I know you can make yourself cum.” Tharn encourages him. Techno can’t really see the look on Type’s face but he doesn’t need to. Tharn’s looking at him with dark eyes and he’s almost worried for his best friend’s ass. Weird. Type rocks on him for a couple of minutes and Techno’s sure he’s never been harder in his life. 

Eventually Type slows down and resorts to just grinding slowly on him. “Tharn. P-please. I can’t anymore. Make me cum.” Tharn smiles at Type and moves his hands to rest on Type’s ass. He’s got a strong grip on both his cheeks and just stays there massaging it roughly for a bit. He very slowly lifts Type off his cock while holding him by his ass. Techno can see type’s shiny, swollen hole for a few seconds before he’s being flipped over on the bed and Tharn is on top of him. Techno’s face is flaming red. He’s sure of it. 

“I’m gonna fuck you till you cry pretty baby.” Tharn whispers to Type. Techno feels precum blurt out the tip of his dick. He also doesn’t understand why they’re bothering to even whisper at this point. Oh right. They think he’s probably still passed out. His naïve dumb friends. 

Techno focuses on the change of view. Damn it. He’s not attracted to Tharn, _he’s not._ But the way his back looks so muscular and his thighs look strong and bulky is making his head spin. It’s whatever. He watches in awe as Tharn enters Type once again, eliciting a pretty moan from Type and then he’s rocking into him with full force as Type wraps his legs around Tharn’s ass.

If they’re loud moans hadn’t woken him up then the way their bed frame pushes against the wall surely would have. He feels like he’s burning up under his blanket as Tharn’s moves roughly into Type. He increases the pace of his hand on his cock. He’s never going to be able to sleep hard anyways, he tries to reason with himself. 

“You’re so pretty, my baby. Feel so good around me.” Tharn’s moaning. “Always ready to get fucked, huh? Always need something to keep you full?” He pants. Type whines loudly in response. 

If Techno had thought his friend had a foul mouth, he clearly had never imagined what his boyfriend could sound like when he’s fucking Type. 

“So t-tight. Love how I feel inside you.”

“Sh-shut up”

Tharn unwraps Type's legs from around this waists, throws them over his shoulder and leans his weight against him to thrust into him hard. Techno can see Type's legs flailing in tandem with Tharn's thrusts over his back.

“Come on, baby. Cum for me. I know you can. Don’t even need to touch you. Cum for daddy.” 

“Tha-Tharn. Fuck, I love you.” Type’s muffled voice rings softly in the room. He can’t hear them clearly over the squelching sounds and the hard thrusts against Type’s thighs. Techno rubs himself harder now, close to the edge himself. 

“I love you, angel. Cum for me.” He hears Tharn pant against some part of Type’s skin. 

He continues fucking him for a few more thrusts and on a particularly hard thrust he hears Type’s broken whimper as he cums. “Fuck, you’re so pretty when you cum.” Techno can barely see Type’s face since he’s lying flat on the bed, fucked out of his mind but he can agree, his friend probably does look pretty when he cums. 

“Gonna cum inside you.” Tharn moans. 

“Ofcourse you are. I’m the one who has to feel you inside me for hours because you love it so much.” He can imagine Type narrowing his eyes accusingly at Tharn. Techno feels like he’s floating. His mind is racing with thoughts of Type meeting him for lunch or football practice while he’s still got Tharn’s _cum_ inside him and he almost blacks out. He’s trying his best to be subtle about the fact that he’s rubbing one off on the sofa right now but he doubts his self absorbed friends would even notice.

Tharn doesn’t stop thrusting until he finally loses rhythm and cums inside Type with a groan. Techno has to shove a hand over his mouth from accidently moaning. He’s gonna cum. Tharn’s husky moan as he grinds into his bestfriend sends him over the edge and he’s cumming too. Luckily, he’s had a lot of practice with masturbating silently thanks to sharing a room with his brother growing up. 

His muscles feel like jelly. 

He can barely focus on them anymore. Tharn pulls out of Type and falls back over to his side. They’re both panting loudly, like they’ve just run a marathon. To think of it, their sex is pretty much like a marathon. A sex marathon. He wonders if they’ve spent the whole day fucking in bed. He’s sure they have and feels a pang of almost jealousy run through him. Not because he’s into either one of them. Just because he’s clearly not getting laid nearly enough. 

After a few minutes, Type starts grumbling about being messy and Tharn gets up from the bed. Techno holds his breath and pretends to be sleeping. Tharn comes back and sweetly cleans up his boyfriend, neither of them even glancing in his direction. Did they forget he’s here in their sex haze? Who even knows anymore. 

Techno feels gross himself but there’s no way he can do anything about it right now. He waits for a while, until the two of them have finally finished sweet talking and fallen asleep before he makes a quick trip to the bathroom to clean himself.

\--x—

The next morning he feels someone kicking him awake. Great. He blinks awake sleepily and looks up at Type, who’s got an exasperated look on his face. 

Memories of last night come rushing back to him in an instant and he looks away immediately. Shit. Last night really happened. Now all he needs to do is make it through this very awkward morning and leave as soon as he can and not see Tharn and Type for a week minimum. Maybe two. 

“Here,” Type hands him a bowl, “Tharn got congee for you” Techno thanks him as he takes the bowl from him. Type doesn’t look embarrassed, just looks at Techno like he usually does when Techno’s being an inconvenience. He sees Tharn on the phone outside. He eats some of the delicious congee to do _something_ with his hands. 

“Type,” he starts slowly

“What?” Type says somewhat defensively

“Last night..” he gulps, god this is going to be awkward. Why did he even say anything. He should shut up and eat his congee and go home. “I saw- I mean I heard you-”

Type blanches, “ _No._ ” he finally flushes a bit. “Say another word and I’m going to kill you.” 

Techno laughs nervously, “Dude! I was kidding. I slept like a baby last night. Thank you guys for taking care of me.” More nervous laughter. 

Tharn walks back in, a thoughtful look on his face before he makes eye contact with Techno. He manages to look more embarrassed than Type and an awkward silence settles over the room. Tharn quickly finds an excuse to flee the room with an excuse of band practice. 

Which leaves him alone with Type once again. God he really needs to leave. 

“So.. I’ll see you around.” He says to Type and Type nods at him. “ _Kitten.._ ” he whispers as an afterthought.

He turns to see Type’s eyes bulge before he’s chasing after Techno and Techno runs for his life. Runs and runs and doesn’t look back. 

He finally stops running once he realizes Type isn’t chasing after him. He knows he’s still dead meat though the next time he sees him.  
The only thoughts in his mind as he’s walking back home is that he needs to get laid. And fast. Also, Gay sex is definitely not as bizarre as he thought it was. He clearly needs to think about his options. And finally, his friends have some crazy, kinky (extremely hot) sex.

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave comments and/or kudos if you liked it! Thank you!


End file.
